Let the wine flow and the truth out
by Keisuke Akm
Summary: "Hey Hari! Since we all have girlfriend, don't you think we should try to hang out?" Ayame ask for a triple date with the Mabudachi. If Mayuko is glad to meet Ayame's girlfriend, she don't care about Shigure's. The diner will prove her she shouldn't. Post-Manga, canon compliant


"Ayame asked what?" Mayuko was so surprised that her toothbrush fell in the sink. She just went out of the shower and she was still wet. She took her toothbrush mildly disgusted and rinsed it. Hatori smirked at her reaction. "A double date diner? For real?" She asked once more, still not believing it.

"Triple date to be exact, Shigure is in too" he corrected, removing the towel off his hair. Mayuko rolled her eyes, yeah, Shigure, sure.

But it wasn't about him. "Ayame is really going out with someone? Like, for real? Male or female?" Hatori smile grew wider. His girlfriend was something. "Her name is Mine and actually, they have been going out for a couple years now." Her mouth went agape "No way? Our little king alike, the well-known self-centered Ayame, being settled first? Oh god." She also removed the towel around her hair and put her toothbrush back in the cup. "Did you already meet her?"

"A few times, she is a really nice girl." He smiled before spiting the toothpaste off his mouth in the sink and wash it away. Mayuko wondered what kind of girl was that Mine. Because of how her boyfriend had described that girl, she unconsciously thought about Kana, or Tohru…She was a nice girl too. In spite of her, her smile fell. She shouldn't, Kana was now happy with her husband and Mayuko was with the man she always wanted to be, and Hatori…

She glanced at him; he was humming a soft tone while he put his toothbrush in the cup, a smile on his lips. "Shall we head to the bed?" he proposed, putting his hand on her waist. She nodded before daring to kiss him quick, lifting herself on the tip of her toes. "You know, you sleep here almost every night, maybe you should move here no?" she proposed behind a casual and playful tone. Scared to be rejected. And indeed, Hatori shook his head. "No, my practice is in the estate. I can't leave." He answered, putting his pants.

"Yeah of course, it's obvious! I said that for joking" she slid in a shirt, showing him her back so he couldn't see her disappointment. Was it so bad that she wanted to live with him? "Mayu…" he called

"Oh! By the way, did you set a day for the date?" she talked faster, not letting him see her letdown. "About?" he frowned "Oh! The triple-date? Well, Shigure proposed this Saturday. You're free?"

"Well, yeah, the holiday start Friday." She answered as they walked out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow"

Then they went to bed and slept tight. Hatori had an appointment tomorrow morning at the first hour and Mayuko have classes to do. Before falling asleep she had a thought about Ayame and his mysterious girlfriend. How did they meet and if she was more extravagant like her man or somebody like Hatori, a quiet strength? As for Shigure? She just felt bad for the girl he was going out with. She was his ex; she knew how he worked. She was sure that they will break up in less than a month, or that she was just a bimbo he found in a bar. Anyway, Mayuko didn't spare that girl many thoughts.

* * *

_"You and Shigure…It's quite surprising" said Kana, after taking Mayuko apart and letting the men conversing around the table. "I mean…You said he was kind of immature." _

_"No, I said he was a petulant brat" corrected Mayuko in a teasing smile, Kana laughed at her honesty. "And I still think that but…Why not?" it was all the excuse she could find. She couldn't tell her best friend that she had accepted to going out with Shigure to forget the love she was feeling for Hatori. Plus, she had nothing to lose by going out with Shigure, maybe he could end up being more sensitive than first impression. He said he was writing, maybe he had a spirit of poet behind that bad boy attitude she hated._

_Mayuko smiled bitterly, she wasn't stupid, she knew that Shigure won't make her forget about Hatori, not with the few of interaction they already had together. Being with Shigure…made her unhappy and salty. She looked at Kana and Hatori and was envious, imagining herself in her friend's shoes while she was locked with Shigure who wasn't even look up from his book to at least take her hand. They were no affection between them, Mayuko had the impression of being an abandoned pot plant. _

_"I hope he will make you happy" congratulated Kana genuinely and Mayuko twinged. They both walked back toward the boys talking. _

_"My, my, that's pretty animated here, what did we miss?" Mayu crossed her arms and smirked, rising a brow. Shigure glanced quickly at her before chuckling proudly "Oh, Aaya was merely congratulating us my dear!" The way he called her 'my dear' made her feel like being more a joke than a lover. He wasn't taking their relationship for serious. Mayuko knew they won't last, but he wasn't even trying and it actually hurt. Was she even not worth it?_

_"Exactly and then we started talking my new assistant in my shop!" Ayame made a gesture of the hand. "She is an adorable babe!" Kana sat next to Hatori and clapped her hands together. "Oh really! And is your shop going well?" _

_"Oh! No worry to do about it precious Kana-chan! People don't stop going back and forth! After all my talent couldn't continue to go unnoticed!" He lifted his chin proudly before Shigure took it between his fingers to guide Ayame's head against his. "It's all you deserve, should I give you a reward tonight?" he said charmingly and Ayame answered on the same tone "Oh Shigure, surprise me, but please don't be rough" they flirted and Mayuko wanted to disappear. _

_"You two stop! And Shigure, your girlfriend is next to you, be sensitive." Said Hatori, sipping his tea. Shigure made a face and whined like a dog. Mayuko had to look away because her heart hurt so much by Hatori calling her 'Shigure's girlfriend'. That's not what she wanted. "But Haa-san…"_

_"Anyway, Ayame, tell us if you get any update with your assistant, it would be funny to have a triple date together" said Mayuko, wanting to change the subject of conversation and soothe her wounded heart._

* * *

Mayuko was surprised to already see Ayame at the meeting point. He was accompanied with a girl wearing too many lace and ribbon for her taste. "Oh! Mayu! Mayuu! We're here!" screamed Ayame, making huge movement of the hand. She reluctantly waved back, a forced smile on her feature. Everybody was looking at them, it was embarrassing. She was unlucky that Ayame was living to be the center of attention.

They both walked to her. "It been a while Mayu! You cut your hair?! What an exquisite surprise!" she brought her hand in her hair, touching it. "Well, I needed a change."

"Ah! It's beautiful! It highlights your face! And Hari prefer short hair!" She had to take a deep breath to prevent a smile to grow on her lips. Yes, she knew Hatori preferred short hair, funny how in comparison, Shigure liked them long. She frowned, why was she thinking about that bastard? "By the way" called Ayame "Let me present you my future wife Mine!" he said, pulling the ribbons wearing girl by the shoulders. The girl smiled and bowed like a servant, holding her skirt and tilting her head so just. Mayuko bowed her head casually and cursed herself. Yes, of course Ayame could go out with somebody as extra as him. Why did she imagine somebody quiet? Anyway, Hatori was right about one thing, Mine looked really gentle. "Nice to meet you I'm Mayuko"

"I know! Boss- I mean Ayame-san told me a lot about you!" she smiled, it made Mayuko feel happy and embarrassed at the same time, she hid it behind a teasing smile. "Ah? Really? Ayame did that?" she glanced at him who was nodding proudly, arms crossed. "Of course I did! You are Hari's betrothed after all!" It made her laugh and Mine chuckled in delight.

"Mayuko-san, I have to say you are beautiful! You look like a mannequin!" It pleased her to hear that, Mayuko was the kind of person to notice all her corporal default and not allowing herself to give it credit. But, she had to admit that since she started going out with Hatori, she started to get confidence again. Maybe she looked like a cotton swab, but she didn't feel that uneasiness in front of the mirror anymore. She thanked Mine.

This girl was easy to talk with, like Ayame in a way. The difference was out of her appearance, she wasn't trying to get all the attention as her boyfriend did, or future husband if Mayu understood well. Ayame was talking vividly, taking all the attention on him when she heard Shigure's voice coming behind her.

"Look like we are the last" he said in a beam before throwing himself in Ayame arms "Oh! Aaya sweetheart, I missed you!" "Not as much as me!"

She rolled her eyes and noticed that Hatori arrived with Shigure. "Sorry to be late, Akito had a meeting" explained Hatori, looking at the girl beside him. Mayuko didn't notice her before, she was really quiet. It was probably Shigure's new girlfriend. It surprised Mayuko that how close that Akito was to her lover.

She studied the woman look. If she was to be honest, if it wasn't a triple date, never Mayuko would that thought that girl was Shigure girlfriend. She wasn't like how Mayuko imagined her to be, also, she looked nothing like the girls Shigure would usually go out with. Akito had short hair -not as short as hers, but it was nothing like the long-haired girls Shigure was so fond of. She had a severe look with her scowls and she was wearing a female suit. She was sure very charming with those pink lips and sharp eyelids, so feminine even in that pants that Mayuko started to wish having her imposing presence, but she had nothing that Shigure always searched in a woman. It was surprising.

"Oh my dear Akito! Are those high heels? It fits you deliciously!" The girl jumped, startled, and grabbed Hatori by the vest and looked at Ayame suspiciously. "And you got your ears pierced?!" Shigure laughed and wrapped his arms around Ayame's shoulders "That's not all, one of Tohru's friend even put make up on her." At this, Ayame moved even closer and study the discreet make up on the woman's face who hid behind Hatori. She looked like a cat ready to scratch Ayame if he gotten even closer.

"God, can't you two leave her alone? Also, Shigure, be a little more mature about it already." Hatori scolded and Mayuko frowned in spite of her, staring at how Akito was wrapping her arms around Hatori's. why were they so close? "But Haa-san! It's because we are congratulating her for making so many changes, thought…If she wore a skirt…"

Akito finally talked and it was to groan against Shigure and step out of hers hide "I already told you I don't feel good yet with that kind of clothes!" the man just whined like the brat he was. Ayame pulled her against him, hand on her waist, she looked at him with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe what he was doing. Mayuko was also surprised, she never saw Ayame daring to pull somebody against him but Shigure and sometime Hatori. Who was this woman exactly? "Oh, dear Akito, you just have to ask me and I'll make you the fanciest dress you desire!"

The girl was going to answer when Shigure pulled Ayame to him "Aaya, how can you take her in your arms when I'm just here for you?" Mayuko crossed her arms at the view. They will never stop, won't they? Hatori palmed his face while Mine watched Akito with stars in the eyes. The later looked unfazed by her 'boyfriend' and Ayame show.

Hatori quickly decided to ignore them and called Mayuko. "Here, let me present you." He cleared his throat and Mayu was surprised to see something that looked like anxiety in his eyes. He was stressed. She would have made fun of him if it wasn't unhabitual enough to be alerting. "Akito, this is Mayuko…My girlfriend" sweat was showing on his hand as he was gesturing it to present her. Funny how Akito reaction was as strange as Hatori's. She looked at her with wide eyes. Mayu presented her hand to her, offering a salutation. "Nice to meet you, Akito-san." She said friendly, not wanting to create a bad mood between the two. Akito slowly took the hand and shook it. "…Pleasure is mine, Mayuko-san." She said yet, she didn't even look in her eyes.

"Oh! Akito-san, let me also present you Mine" he said, taking Akito's attention on the third girl. She blinked, confused, by seeing Mine's clothes. It was truth that Akito and Mine clothes were like day and night, Mayuko chuckled at the view and behind, he heard Shigure's less discreet laugh.

"Nice to meet you" started Akito, offering her hand to Mine as Mayuko had done earlier. Mine cupped her hand and shook it vividly and with force, making Akito lost her balance. "Oh my god! You are so adorable! Akito-san, you look like a kokeshi! Tell me, do you like dressing up?!" it was like the calm girl had disappeared to let out some hyper-active teenager. Akito was scared and glanced unsurely at Hatori.

Mayuko looked at Shigure who was in conversation with Ayame, completely ignoring his 'girlfriend'. She sighed. She knew it, Shigure had found the first girl he met and brought her here to not be the only single person. That was low. She felt bad for that Akito girl. She looked back at her who had hid behind Hatori again to escape from Mine twitching hands. He was caressing her head and it reminded Mayuko something that made her heart miss a beat and pour cold sweat all along her spine.

It reminded her of how she used to go out with Shigure to 'forget' about Hatori.

* * *

_She walked away, she couldn't bear seeing Kana and Hatori for too long. It hurt. Never before she thought she would have envied Kana for something. She hated herself. Why she fell in love with her best friend's boyfriend? That was so dumb and she was hurting herself for nothing. _

_"Oh! Mayu, what are you doing here?" She turned her head toward Shigure who was arriving behind her, a book in the hand. He always had a book near of him. It gave him an aura, she had to admit. "Taking a break?" he smirked, tilting his head, amused. "Yeah…needed to breath, it's hot in there." She said as an excuse and she looked in front of her, eyes vague. She did not notice Shigure's knowing glance at her back. "Kana says we should drink again one day, what do you think?" Mayuko answered vaguely. _

_She couldn't erase the image of Hatori and Kana together. She gulped "They are…going out, right?" a wind passed, making hers and Shigure's hair wave. "Why did they say nothing about it?" she moved her nose in his direction. His subtle smirk didn't disappear. She didn't know how to feel with him. Mayuko was often told she could see through people, yet, Shigure was a mystery with a big 'M'. "Some things are better left unsaid." He just answered. "Ah, but, I'm amazed that you noticed it…When she didn't notice your feeling for him." _

_Mayu went still, eyes wide. She didn't even hear herself ask "how did you know?" Shigure shrugged, turning his eyes far away. If she hadn't been panicked, maybe she would have saw the sour expression hidden in his eyes "Ah, let's say I'm quite sensitive to that kind of this." She found nothing to answer and she looked at the ground. They stood in silence and she wished he would go away but she was also hoping he won't. What if he were to tell the news to Hatori, it would be the worst. _

_"…Why don't you go steal him?" he asked softly. Maybe there were more in this question. Mayuko didn't care. "I can't do that to them, and I couldn't win against her." She closed her eyes; it somehow soothed the pain in her heart. On his own, Shigure didn't look satisfied by the answer. He maybe had rejected the idea. If you love somebody, fight to win them, sacrifice everything, make them yours whatever the price. That's maybe why he proposed this. _

_"Then, why don't you go out with me?"_

_He told her that he was bored and that she looked lonely, that she wished to be beside someone whoever it was. However, she had never felt even more lonely than during the time where she did go out with him._

* * *

They had reserved a table for six in a French restaurant. Hatori told her it was Shigure who made this request. Well, eating westerner food was pretty chic but she wasn't sure if it was the best choice for a triple date. Maybe it was because she has been used to years ago to eat with them and Kana casual fast food. She was sitting at the left of the table next to her man. Shigure was facing her and his girlfriend was between him and Ayame's girlfriend. She and Mine were looking at something on the latter smartphone. Ayame who was sitting at the other side of Hatori was talking with him.

"Mayu, what's the long face?" called Shigure from the menu. She blinked "Hm? Nothing, I'm just surprised by the place you chosen." She smirked. Actually, she couldn't get the feeling off that Shigure was doing with Akito what he did with her years ago. Going out with a girl who was in love with Hatori when he was already taken. She knew that Shigure had something to do with the fact that she and Hatori were now officially lovers. So Mayuko wondered if he was taking a pleasure in creating the same circle over and over again.

Akito seemed to already know well the boys, the way she was close to Hatori and Ayame dared to pulled her near of him. Maybe Mayuko was a little too confident of herself, but at the time Kana and Hatori were still together, she could tell she was at least more than acquaintance to Ayame and Shigure, but it wasn't as much as Akito.

Obviously, by looking at Shigure and by experience, she could tell that he didn't care about that girl. And Akito wasn't looking for Shigure's attention neither. It reminded painfully how was her relationship with him in time.

She shouldn't be surprised, she was sure Shigure wasn't able to care for somebody else but himself, so him loving someone…But the idea that Akito was seeking to take her place in Hatori's arms got her anxious. Mayuko couldn't help but compare herself. She always did, whereas it was Kana in the past or Akito now. She had the impression of being too tall, too slim, too boyish.

She was starting to love herself now that she was happy with Hatori. She knew it herself; it was the idea of breaking up with him that scared her and arisen her anxiety. She should trust herself and Hatori more. She hasn't any attention to break up nor give up on him. Maybe she was thinking too much. But it didn't explain why this person was with Shigure? They were total opposite. She was calm and reversed while he was japping and liking attention on him.

"Oh! We should get wine, don't you think Aaya?" said the man in question, calling his friend from the other side of the table. "Oh yes! Champagne, Bordeaux, Alsace, Jurançon, Dom Perignon! Let's the wine flow!" Mine smiled, visibly enjoyed by the idea. "Oh! Jurançon will be perfect with dessert!" she noted "And all those flavors will taste fine with dishes!"

"You seem to know a lot…" said Akito and Mine winked. "Yeah, my father loves wine better than sake" she chuckled after explaining "My mom often fights with him about it haha!" Ayame nodded, and lifted a finger in the air "Your father has the best bottles I ever tasted in whole Japan!"

Hatori shook his head and held back a chuckle. Mayuko smiled at this. "If you order more wine than dish, you don't be able to taste it at all." He pointed and it made the girls laugh while Shigure whined. For once, Mayuko went at his side "Come on, they're adults, if they have a hangover tomorrow, it will be their faults." Hatori was shocked "For real-" he scoffed and Mayuko smirked at his reaction, he was easy to manage "And who's gonna paid for this? Bottles like that cost organs" he said while pointing the price. Shigure and Ayame froze at this. So even for rich brats like Sohma, it was expensive. Mayuko cringed at the zeros, that was way too much that she wondered if it wasn't a scam.

"It's okay, I'll pay for it." Casually said Akito, closing her menu and shocking everybody around the table. Shigure, Ayame and Mine cheered for it. Shigure took Akito by the shoulders "You're the best! You know it?" she rolled her eyes, groaning to be shaken by him. It looked like a puppy cheering when seeing its master giving a reward. Very Shigure-ish, doing the fools all along with Ayame. Good thing their table far away from the rest of the clients in the restaurant, the night promised to be animated.

The waiter came and they ordered, without forgetting at least two bottles of white and red wines for the main dish. The waiter eyebrows went so high that it was comical and Mayuko wondered if it was really alright that Akito paid it all. She leant on the table to catch her attention when the waiter walked away "Hey, Akito-san, are you sure it's okay?" she said. "Don't force yourself to please Shigure or Ayame, they are dumbs."

Akito stood silent and looked down, refusing to meet her eyes. "It's okay…" Mayuko noticed Hatori at her right getting tense at their interaction. It made her uneasy, what were they hiding? Maybe they had history before and Akito still have feelings for him while he didn't. Oh geez, this was really starting to make her head ache. She wished she could ease her, make Akito less on her guards. Talking to somebody who wasn't even looking at you in the eyes was a pain. And Shigure wasn't helping. "Don't worry Mayu, Akito-san have more money than all of us gathered together" he laughed cheerily.

"Gure-chan, you can say you found yourself a sugar mommy" Ayame winked at him and Akito rolled her eyes "I'm younger than you" she said in irritation.

"Ah, that's true, I think you're even the youngest among us." Shigure put his chin on his palm "you're sure you're big enough to drink?" he teased and she blushed, if eyes could kill…Mayuko understood what Akito must feel, but she had to admit it was funny to watch. "Of course I'm old enough! You know it!" she roared as she served herself a flute of champagne before drinking it. Shigure looked amused by her reaction.

"You can't help but being nasty to people Shigure huh?" Mayuko said with a smirk. He made a false gasp, horrified. Ayame laughed loudly from the other side of the table "Don't worry my Gure-chan! Even if the whole world become your enemy, I will forever love you!" he said and made a heart with his thumb and index. Shigure answered with a '_Saranghae_ Aaya!' Mine laughed whole heartily. At least somebody was amused by the circus they were doing.

They all cheered with their flute of champagne and the alcohol helped to ease the mood, even though it was still a bit tense between Mayuko and Akito. Anyway, the youngest was barely talking to her, she rather did it with Mine. Mayuko was amazed by how the two got along. She was instead in a debate with Shigure and Hatori about that new novel they had read. Ayame was sticking Hatori arm, half listening and looking at his cup of champagne.

Honestly it looked like the diner could end well. They were laughing and chatting quick. Sure Hatori was still tense, Akito refused to look at her and Shigure was still teasing her, but she could manage it and had a good time. Sadly, the good ambiance couldn't stay and it was Ayame who bombed it all, he had blush on his cheeks and it was probably the alcohol which caused it all. "Mayu! I think it's so funny that you're now going out with Hari when you are Gure-san ex! Don't you think?"

There was a silence where Mayuko, Shigure and Hatori were extremely embarrassed. Akito looked down once again and even Mine looked at her boyfriend with a disapproving look. Hatori cleared his throat, a useless try to ease the atmosphere. "Akito it's…" he tried to say and the girl finished her glass in one go "I'm good." She stood up "Excuse me a moment, I need to use the toilet." She said before walking away. Mayuko felt really bad for Akito and she watched her go, biting her lip. Shigure was massaging his temples.

Hatori snapped his head to Ayame who had the face of somebody who knew they messed up badly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I say that…" he looked at Shigure with a sorry look "Gure-chan I didn't mean to…"

"Well, she would have ended up knowing a way or another." He shrugged and took a sip. This carefree behavior made Mayuko blood boil. This man will never change. She slapped her hand on the table and stood up. "Mayuko! Where are you going?" called her lover tensely. She didn't answer and walked in the toilet direction.

Akito was leaning over the sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked very tired, she didn't even notice Mayuko opening the door, unless she did and she deliberately ignored her. Even so, Mayuko won't let Akito go back there without sorting out the problem. Even if it was useless since she will probably won't see Akito in the future, but she wanted at least that tonight diner end well. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry for me." She answered, maybe a bit too harshly. They both made a face at it. Mayuko crossed her arms "You know, we didn't last even a month and to be honest, he was the worst, he was cold and he never touched me." She chuckled. She never expected much from him, after all she had been in love with Hatori all that time, but the lack of effort had let a bad taste in her mouth back then. "He never ever kissed so less abo-"

"I don't care." Again that harsh voice. Mayuko saw how she gripped the edge of the white sink. She sighed "You obviously do, other way you wouldn't be in toilet and passing water on your face." Akito snapped her head in her direction. She could see that she was holding back a scream. Mayuko could understand how Akito was furious if she were in her shoes. However in a flash Akito behavior changed when they looked at each other. Once again she looked down, her anger melting away. "I…really don't care about it."

God, it really pissed Mayuko off. "What's the problem then? Why you don't look at me in the eyes if you don't care?" she walked closer to her till they were facing each other. Akito stayed stubbornly quiet. Mayuko scratched her nape, she had the impression she was harassing her. Should she try…Well, it wasn't going to be worst. "Maybe…Are you in love with Hatori?"

And then, finally Akito looked at her without dropping her eyes. "…What?" Mayuko felt herself blushing, it was awkward. Thinking it was less embarrassing than saying it, and she was sure she looked like an idiot. "I mean…That's why you're going out with Shigure no?" She explained with a small voice, Akito blinked. "…No?"

Mayuko blushed even harder. Wait, she was really going out with Shigure because she wanted to? Oh god. "Wait, why did you ask that?" Akito asked, very confused and Mayuko hid her face behind her hand. "Well…Hm…" She gathered her courage. "That's why he and I have been together back then…It's a complicated story and it's really stupid! Haha!" she laughed anxiously before the woman frown. "You went out with Shigure because you loved Hatori."

Mayuko burst out a laugh "Ah! If you put it that way!" she took the time to catch her breath "Oh god, I must look stupid to you ahah… But yeah, it's more or less what happened." She passed a hand through her hair. "You…You really love him?" Akito's perfect scowl transformed into a blush. She looked like one of her students when giving chocolate during valentine day, she was cute. She bit her lips in his tight line and nodded "Ye…yeah."

Mayuko was astonished. "Why?" she breathed "I mean…He is immature and all I want to do is slapping him all day" There were more to say but she didn't want to break that girl heart. To her surprise, Akito smiled "Yeah…He is a real brat I agree, and very stupid" her voice was filled with affection. "He can be the worst…And very mean…" She turned her head away, Mayuko couldn't see her expression.

Mayuko knew people didn't need a reason to fall in love, but she couldn't understand what Akito have find in Shigure. The girl put a black hair lock behind her ear and she shrugged. "…Because he found me..."

The older made a face. What was does even mean?

* * *

_"You sure Mayu?" He dared to look surprised, as if he didn't understand why she wanted it to be over, as if he has done nothing wrong…Well, nothing, it was the word indeed. If Mayu wasn't so tired and irritated by him, she would have joked, but she had enough, she just wanted it to be over. There were a different between wanting to have somebody at your side and being transparent to that person. She just couldn't deal with it anymore. Maybe deep down, she really did want Shigure to make her forget about Hatori, even if she knew she won't love him._

_Maybe if they have stayed as friend, Mayuko wouldn't have this resentment. She knew Shigure could have been a nice friend, just by looking how they were playing at teasing and to tease each other, but fate went against it. This experience with him made her realize something, she was sure of it now. This man couldn't love, he just can't think about somebody else than himself. _

_She had been out with many guys, often for people with she had felt nothing more but slight physical attraction, but never ever she had felt this lonely and insignificant than when she was with Shigure. He was her worst experience, he made her felt worthless at the moment she needed the least. "Yeah, I'm sure, I have enough of you!" she squeezed her hands harder._

_"But…We barely made a month" he pouted like a child. Mayuko gritted her teeth. "It's all you see?" she scoffed derisively. "You don't even understand why I want to be over with you uh?" Shigure smirked and shrugged "enlighten me?" he said but Mayuko could see he didn't care. This man was… "That's just how you are"_

_Shigure hummed, not understanding what she was saying "You just can't care about anybody else at all, but you see, the world doesn't revolve around you! You'll see, one day you will fall in love, and that day, this person won't care about you because you act like a dick! And you will see them go with another! And it will be all your fault!" She roared. Shigure was looking at the wall with an unreadable expression. Since it looked like he won't talk anymore, Mayuko decided to turn her heels and go. He called her when she was at the door. "So, you're giving up on Haa-san?" She froze and glanced at him._

_"…I already told you I can't win against Kana." Shigure chuckled. "What a shame, I kind of like you, I wish you could have achieved this." He smirked, his eyes shining in the shadow. "…You can't like anybody Shigure, you're the worst."_

_And she left. Too bad, he was a regular costumer of her parents' bookstore._

* * *

After she and Akito had the talk in the toilets, it went better between the two and Akito was more open to discussion, also, more smiling. Ayame had apologized to both and surprised Akito "Well…If I had known one day Ayame would make me excuses" she teased in a cocky smile, sipping her wine.

"Akito-san is so rough on me!" he declared loudly "But I'm glad you accepted my will to change! Improving is the key!" Akito humph'ed with a blasé look. "By the way, you two seems to look better, what did you talk about?" Asked Shigure, glancing at the two girls. Mayuko and Akito looked at each other before laughing. Shigure and Hatori were surprised by their behavior and more curious. "That is a secret" winked Mayuko at Akito and then they giggled together. The men shared a confused look.

"Well, isn't that good then?" said Shigure, patting Akito's head. Hatori nodded and took a sip of his glass. Mayuko noticed it was only at this moment he released the tension he was under since the beginning of the evening. She felt his hand taking hers under the table and him leaning over her ear "I'm glad you two get along." He whispered warmly and she turned her head to see him smile. She felt butterfly in her stomach at the sight.

He waiter came to serve the entrée they had ordered. Hatori and Mayuko had took a seafood plater to share. Mine a salad, Shigure a bowl of soup while Akito and Ayame had ordered foie gras. Mayuko spotted Akito touching her food with the tip of her knife before cutting a little slice and bring it to her mouth. She frowned, unsure of the taste. "My, my Akito-san, that's not how you should eat it, here, let me show you." Said Shigure, surprisingly gently.

Mayuko felt like a voyeur to watch them like that, but Shigure being genuinely kind was too much of a rare sight to miss it. He held Akito wrist to take her knife out of hand and then cut another slice of foie gras before putting it on a toast. She didn't remember seeing with such a gentle smile, it was like there were another person in front of her that took Shigure's appearance. What happened to ripple? He put a spoon of fig jam on the foie gras and then showed it to Akito. She made a movement of the hand to get it but he removed it just before "Open your mouth." He said and Akito gasped before glancing around. Mayuko looked away before she could notice her staring and offered to Hatori a crab leg that he accepted.

She looked back when Akito opened her mouth and Shigure slid the bread in with an affectionate chuckle. He caressed her cheek as she was chewing "Good?" Akito swallowed and nodded, blushing. Shigure's smiled got even warmer and Mayuko was speechless. That man…She had always thought that he wasn't able to care for another and yet…Damn, she could see love emanating from him. Was she dreaming it? "Is that good?"

"Mm? You mean the soup? Yeah, wanna taste?" Akito nodded and Shigure took a spoon of his onion soup and brough it to her mouth. She blushed "Again? Tsk…You're impossible." She muttered before sipping it. She took time to taste it, making her tongue click against her palate and her eyes illuminated in seconds. She pulled his sleeve, asking for more silently. Shigure chuckled softly "What's that?" he gently caressed her hair bang before putting the longest lock behind her ear. "It's mine, what I'm gonna eat if you take it all?" he teased, but it wasn't mean as usual, very sweet and domestic.

He was really serious and in love with Akito. Shigure was in love. Shigure Sohma_, in love_. Never Mayuko would have thought it was possible and yet, it was happening before her very eyes. Shigure offered another spoon to Akito who accepted it gladly. In return he asked to be fed with her foie gras. Akito accepted shily, and Shigure made a surprised noise when she shoved with less delicacy than he the bread in his mouth before laughing. He was genuinely happy, even his eyes had lost his usual calculated look. It was refreshing and really, for the first time of her life, Mayuko found Shigure honestly engaging. How Akito succeeded to make this miracle happen.

"Mayuko?" she snapped her head toward her boyfriend who was offering her an already prepared crab leg. She could see light pinkness on Hatori's cheeks and she felt her heart echoing in her ears. She gladly opened her mouth to let him put in. "Thank you" she said, squeezing his hand. Hatori shared her smile. She moved the oyster that was in her side of the plate to his "I know you like them more than I do" she explained, shrugging and Hatori thanked her by giving her the last crab's leg. At the other side of the table, Ayame and Mine were sharing their dishes as Shigure and Akito had done, but the difference laid in the fact that they ignored the people around where Akito had been embarrassed to fed Shigure in front of everyone.

Once they all finished their plates, they talked, opening another bottle of wine. Already Ayame was flirting with Mine, bringing her hand to kiss his fingers. Shigure had whined saying that he was heartbroken that Ayame was cheating so openly in front of him. "Again with that…" Akito had pouted, looking at the lack of red in her glass. She poured herself another glass.

"Akito, watch out with alcohol, you're not used to it." Warned Hatori in a brotherly tone. Akito groaned and snuggled against Shigure who wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer. She wasn't as shy as before to ask for affection, and Shigure was giving her gladly "Hatori, you're not my father, let me drink if I want to." She said sassily before hiding her nose in Shigure neck. He let his chin rest on the top of her head before finishing his glass. Hatori sighed "No but I'm your doctor…Ah, don't complain tomorrow if you're sick." Mayuko took his hand under the table and made a little squeeze. He sighed and took a sip of his water. They felt like parents with their children.

Akito, Mine, Shigure and Ayame were drinking without end and Hatori decided to let them be "I warn you all, tomorrow, the store will be closed." But the drunkards ignored him to open another bottle while they were eating their main dish. Mayuko was enjoying every bit of the show the Sohma were giving while eating her pommes dauphine. Shigure and Hatori had taken roast beef, Akito a vol-au-vent. Mine opted for quiche Lorraine.

"It's funny but I even though we used to go out in bars back then, I never saw none of you drink enough to get plastered." Noted Mayuko, wiping the sauce in her plate with the bread. "Because Mayuu'" Shigure voice was sluggish, it showed how he gotten tipsy. "It was too risky!" Ayame barked a laugh and Hatori nodded slowly, scenting the wine in his glass. It was only at this moment Mayuko noticed she was the only one who wasn't intoxicated even a little bit by alcohol. Appealing, she should try to tease Hatori when they will be alone.

"Hehe, I remember that time where you were soooo drunk that animal pound got you haha" Akito laughed loudly. Hatori burst out a laugh. "Oh! I remember indeed! I had to beg on my knee the dog-catcher to let you go Shigure!"

"Yeah I remember! He was so ruthless! My neck will never forget!" he falsely cried, rubbing his cheeks against Akito's. She giggled. "But if I remember well, didn't he scream and ran away when he saw Ayame no?" she said, stroking her man hair. Mine laughed "Well! I can understand, me too I screamed when I saw him like that the first time" she turned her head to Ayame and stuck her nose against his "But then all went normal and he explained me the situation!"

"I was sooo lucky you didn't reject me my dear, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, genius, gentle, kind, intelligent-"

"Com'on Aaya, you won't do the entire dictionary?"

"-Pretty and wonderful Mine!" he smacked his lips on her loudly. The rest of the table yelled and Shigure cheered for the couple. Mayuko laughed in her palm. He tilted his head and took Akito by the chin "By the way, how come you know this story?" Akito chuckled charmingly and finished her glass to pour more wine. "Because you two went normal again in front of the dog-catcher and since Hatori was too drunk to do what needed, he called the main house." She drank her wine as if it was water "The maids were enraged because I was sick that night and you went out to smash your faces out haha!"

"Oh Akito, you're going too far, I wasn't that drunk!" called Hatori and she laughed louder "Well, you weren't as bad as Shigure or Ayame since you stood normal but still!"

"Oh course I wasn't, other way I would had died" he chuckled. "Damn, it was like, what, ten year ago wasn't it?"

"Way more my dear Gure" Ayame made his finger dance in the air "We were only high schooler at the time!"

"Erf, it's normal for high schoolers to want to get shitfaced" said Mayuko, starting to get a little lost here. "Still!" said Akito "I think the dog-catcher tried to call the zoo! Ah!"

"Aaah! Ayame and I almost don't remember a thing from this night, how come you know more than us?" Asked Shigure, pulling the girl closer. A little more and she would end up on his laps. It was still strange for Mayuko to see an affectionate Shigure. "Because I had to tell her all the details of course!" Answered Hatori. Akito nodded proudly. Mayuko took this moment to intervene. "But, wait a moment, what the link between you getting drunk and a dog-catcher? No, because I'm really curious." She said jokingly but the table went silent and smiles disappear.

Mayuko didn't understand why they all glared at Hatori. "Well…I don't really remember" said Shigure, obviously lying. Akito bit her lips and removed herself from Shigure hold. Mine cleared her throat and even Hatori looked away…

_What was that?_

"Oh! By the way, shall we take a dessert? We can't get out without taking pastries! Akito, look!" Shigure said, changing the subject of conversation and showed her the menu. "You should take the plate of mignardises" he said but Akito hummed "The ice cream looks nice though…"

"I'm sure you will like pastries better!" he said in a joyfully tone "Heey, Akito-san, take the pastries" he made puppy eyes. "Shigure, we all know you are the one who want it" Hatori talked back. Akito humph'ed and decided for the Dame Blanche ice cream with a bottle of white wine. "Hey…Think to drink water too, right." Shigure tell her softly in the ear. Mayuko damned her keen hearing.

And all easily, it was like the awkward moment never excited. "By the way, Akito I was wondered, you are a Sohma too?" asked Mayuko, wanting to understand the relationship between everyone. "Huh, Mayu don't know?"

"Ah…No, I didn't tell her…" explained Hatori, he slid his arm around her hip to catch her attention "Akito is indeed a Sohma, we are all close since little." Mayuko mouth formed a silent 'o' and she looked at Shigure. "So, Akito is like your childhood crush Shigure?"

He smirked and glanced at Akito who was red like a lobster. The alcohol had gone up to her head. "Oh no Mayu, this is more, she is the only woman I ever loved." He said casually, winking before taking a sip of water. Akito head snapped toward him and she looked with wide eyes "You!" she hit his shoulder and he sneered "Stop being embarrassing!"

Well, that was sweet.

* * *

_"You gonna be okay?" called a voice behind her. She rose the head out of the toilet to look at her boyfriend, well, if she could call him like that. He was staring at her from the frame of the door. "You shouldn't drink too much if you're going to end like that" Shigure said in a smirk, arms crossed. "Fuck you Sohma." _

_Shigure burst out "Haha, you won't even call me by my name anymore? I'm hurt." Mayuko gritted her teeth. It was half because of him she drank like no tomorrow, the other reason was Hatori and Kana accompanying them. She had felt so lonely; school was draining all her energy, and she had the PE professor being rude as hell with her as a new professor. She had to keep a smile even when he was calling her stupid and useless. She wished Shigure would have at least done something to prevent her to think about the two lovebirds beside her, she had already too many problems in her professional life, she wanted a break from her unfortunate love life, and since she couldn't refuse an invitation from Kana... But Mayuko wasn't a lucky girl lately and Shigure have been on his own, not talking, not even reading, he was just staring at the nothingness. Mayuko had tried to talk to him but he was only giving small answers. It was enough to make her understand he didn't want to talk. She looked at her left to Kana and Hatori giggling, in their own little world. Hatori sometime took his attention away to talk with Mayuko but she made a gesture of the hand. _Don't mind me…Stay with her_._

_So instead, she ordered a cocktail, then a beer mug, and slowly, the mug became three, five, seven…She lost the count. In her dizziness, she heard Hatori scold Shigure 'You could have watch her, she is sick! Just forget about Kureno being the new assistant for a second and look at people around you!' he answered nothing and Hatori excused his friend behavior. Even Kana had held her by the shoulders to make sure she was alright. "I'm so sorry Mayuko…If I had noticed…"_

_She had to excuse herself in the toilet to throw up all the alcohol she had gulped down. Giving this moment. "I called a taxi for you and Kana" he said, handing her a tissue to wipe her face. She gladly accepted it. However, he didn't help her to stand up. "Mayu…" he called. "I'm sorry if I ignored you tonight…Looks like you have it bad lately. Work I guess?" He caught her off guard, she nodded. "Well, I guess you can't really understand since you're writing, but yeah…Working with other people…Hierarchy…" she was so tired. She wanted a break. _

_"You're too honest with people, it's a good thing, I really think so, but in our society…And then Kana and Hatori, it's not helping huh." they shared a look and Mayu nodded. She wanted to cry out of tiredness. "What about you Shigure?" he blinked, confused "You too, you seem to have it hard." _

_Shigure looked away, the face closed. "We guess we suffer from the same pain." He said. "Here come on, I'm scared you might faint." He smirked and held for her the door before leading her outside where Kana and Hatori were waiting for her. As she stared at his wide back, she decided that she will break up with him the day after. They should have stayed as friend since the beginning._

* * *

Shigure was rubbing Akito's back as she was throwing up outside. "I told you to take the pastries" he joked and she showed him her middle finger. He laughed and continued to stroke her back as she threw up once more.

"Hey! I shall propose that we all take a stroll in the parc! The flowers are beautiful!" Said Ayame loudly, shining like a prince. Yet his face was still red from the alcohol. He was waltzing with Mine gracefully. The woman was giggling at each spinning he made. "No can do Ayame, Akito is sick." Declared Hatori, helping with Shigure to sit Akito on the low wall. "I told you to not drink that much, you only have yourself to blame." He scolded like a brother. Shigure pulled out his pocket a handkerchief and wiped her mouth off. She groaned but let him do so.

"Com'on Haa-san, you know it's the first time she is allowed to do thing like that, don't be so hard." He said. Akito pouted and looked up at Hatori "I wanna walk in the parc…" she said in a small voice before looking at Shigure "Please…I don't want to go home now…"

"Akito-san, you need to rest, you drank too much." Said softly Shigure. "I can rest in the parc no…We can…Lay on the grass?" she offered in a pathetic voice and Ayame jumped "What a good idea! Let's lay there and enjoy what mother nature has to offer!" Hatori sighed, Mayuko could see the idea pleased him but he had to be rational.

"Well…it's still warm, it can't hurt…" proposed Shigure to his friend, putting his hands on his lover's thighs, Akito nodded. Hatori rose a brow "Excuse me but, who says we shouldn't spoil her too much?" Shigure chuckled "True but…Well, you know…" they looked at each other. "Fine, let's go to the parc." Ayame and Mine yipped like children, catching the attention of the few people around. Mayuko and Hatori rushing toward then. "We're going first, come when you both are ready" said Hatori as they were leaving. She just had the time to see Shigure removing Akito's shoes.

"My, he is really serious about Akito, I never thought I would see him so invested in a relationship." She looked at Hatori who frowned at this. "Akito had always the only one who mattered for Shigure and believe me, the way to get there have been long and hard for him." She stared a moment "…When you say always do you mean…"

"Yeah, even when you were going out back then…I'm sorry if it hurt."

"No, don't worry, we weren't going out because we loved each other to be honest." She shrugged and there was another moment of silence between them. "At the time, Shigure was struggling a lot, Akito was with somebody else and I guess he was hurting." Explained Hatori. _So, we were the same uh…Two wounded hearts in love with people who wouldn't spare a glance at us_. Mayuko had a little smile. She was glad both of their love story ended the way they wished. They stood in a comfortable silent after this.

Ayame went and took Hatori's hand in his and Mine's in the other. It made Mayuko chuckle softly. Ayame was saying nonsense and Mine was answering, it was like two aliens talking. Hatori glanced at them with a half-smile and then he took Mayuko's hand. She took it shily, the four of them probably looked like a group of morons by holding hands, but the feeling was agreeable in that warm summer night that she didn't find the will to care. "Hey Mayuko…Can I ask you something?"

"Hm, what's about?" He suddenly looking unsure and he wandered his eye away. "About…What you and Akito talked about?"

"Eh…When? In the toilet?" he nodded "Ah-ah that's…" she blushed in embarrassment "I can't tell, it's a secret, why you want to know? Scared I mistreat her?" she teased in smirk and stared in front of him, he snorted. "Oh no it's…Hm…" he was still thinking about what to say, looking back and forth between her and the road "…Did you two talked about Kana?"

Mayuko closed her mouth in surprise. Kana…It was been a while since they talked about her, it wasn't that she was a taboo subject, but it wasn't easy to talk about it. Not because she was her friend and his ex, other way she couldn't be able to talk with Shigure, but it's because Hatori and Kana ended badly, very badly. To the point Hatori had to erase her memories.

Mayuko had asked him how it worked and he answered with ease. Yet at the end, Mayuko found herself crying for him and she had taken his head in her arms. She had sensed how it used to dispirit him.

She gulped "No…We didn't…Why, Akito knows Kana?" was it the reason why she couldn't look at her at the beginning of the evening? Hatori nodded "Okay…I see." He said softly. Mayuko wanted to stop him to ask him more about it but Shigure arrived with Akito on his back. "Hey! You weren't so far!" he remarked in a beam.

"It was easy to catch you though, since you were all holding hands, I wish I could join you, but mine are taken~" he said stupidly, pointing Akito on his back. The woman was struggling to keep her eyes open and she often rubbed her cheek against his shoulder before plunging her nose in.

They arrived in the parc and Mine was the first one to lay on the green grass. Ayame rejoined her but instead of falling in like she did, he sat with delicacy, like a nobleman. They both stared at the city night. Mayuko envious of the comfort the two were getting from the parc, followed. She slid her two hands behind her head and she looked at the starless sky. Shigure put down Akito next to her and he crouched at her level. "Akito" Mayuko noted absently he dropped the honorific "Haa-san and I saw a vending machine coming here, we're getting you, Mine and Aaya something fresh to drink alright" she nodded sluggishly "Alright, stay here, we'll be back" he kissed her forehead and walked away.

Akito blinked and let her back fall on the grass. She looked lazily at the sky. "…The moon is prettier at home" she said slowly and Mayuko admitted that the night was indeed prettier at the estate.

"Hey Mayuko…Hatori, he is happy right?" Akito voice was so small that Mayuko was sure she had dreamed it. She stared, unsure. How could you tell if somebody was happy or not? She wasn't sure if she was able to judge. Just tonight, all the image she had of Shigure had shattered the moment she saw him with Akito. "I don't know…But, he smiles and laugh a lot." She replied, looking at the woman at her side.

"It's good…It's what he deserves…" It was too dark, but Mayuko was sure she heard her cry. She threw a quick glance at Ayame and Mine, they were talking about Yuki and his choice of university, then she looked back at Akito who was still staring at the sky. She dared to take her hand and squeeze it gently. Akito looked so surprised and she squeezed back.

"Actually…I want him to move in with me." Confessed Mayuko. She didn't know why she said it, but she was in a mood to talk about that kind of thing and at the moment, Akito looked like a good ear. "But, he really don't want to leave the estate. I understand though, it's easier for his job and the mansion is quite convenient for him, but well…It's dispiriting. I know most of couple don't move out before marriage and stuff, but I want to move our relationship to next level…"

Akito looked and bit her lips, visibly not knowing what to answer. "Well…I can't tell what is good…But, hm…Shigure moved in when the kids finished high school…Maybe, you could try the same. Moving in the estate. That way, it's still convenient for him and you would live together." Mayuko blinked. She was surprised that Shigure and Akito were already living together. She stared at the black sky, thinking about it, well yes…Indeed, this could also work but "I'm scared the family chief would be against it. Kana- I mean, I heard he is really strict and don't like people out of the family." Also, he was the one who prevented Hatori and Kana to marry…The one who blinded him.

Akito looked at her with wide eyes before burst out suddenly a laugh so loud that it woken up Mine who straightened two seconds to look around and then, laid down again on Ayame's chest. "Haha! Don't worry about it Mayuko, you will be accepted without any problem." She said once she calmed "Also, when you and Hatori will marry, know that you have my benediction." She said with a knowing smile that didn't looked so different from Shigure's. It caught Mayuko off guard and she blushed "What are you saying sheeh!" she said, passing her arm on her face.

Akito chuckled nastily. Mayuko could see why Shigure loved her so much. "Anyway, they are taking a lot of time to get our drinks, I'll see what they are doing." Said Mayuko, escaping from more embarrassment Akito could put her under. She walked toward the vending machine Akito's boyfriend talked about and she saw them from far. Shigure and Hatori were talking, showing their back to Mayuko, they didn't saw nor heard her coming closer. Maybe it was because of alcohol still in their system.

"Still Haa-san, I'm surprised you didn't tell her yet." Shigure said flatly. "It's not easy and you know it. Mine saw it happening right before her and Akito well…She was one of us. You really think Mayuko will believe me? No, she is rational, for sure she will think I'm crazy or something."

"It was a huge part of our life Hatori, sooner or later, she will know it, and I think she will prefer it would come from you." Shigure took a sip of water from the bottle he had bought. Mayuko frowned. It wasn't the first time she had the impression there was something he was hiding to her, unsaid words. "Listen, Kana had accepted it, I see no reason why Mayu wouldn't plus you know…"

"What?"

"You see…Me and Aaya…We knew you and Kana wouldn't last, you see" She didn't know why she was hiding, but she was. She regretted not seeing Hatori expression but with the anger starting to rise with Shigure's word, so she was glad she did. "She is a really nice girl, maybe too gentle…She accepted you and she genuinely loved you, and it all you deserve but…she wasn't strong enough for the weight of the curse."

"Shigure, after what Akito have done, anybody with a little once of empathy would have reacted the way she had." Hatori said a sharply. "If it has been Mayuko at the time, you would be sure that Akito would have a casted arm or a big scar." They stood silent "Haa-san…I think that even if it hadn't happened, Kana was fragile the curse is hard for people like her, she would have broken sooner or later…And she wouldn't have been able to support the pressure nor the behavior of the family…You know how are Sohma."

"Sohma like you?"

"Oh, Haa-san you're really upset." Shigure remarked "Well, yeah, Sohma like me, but I was also thinking about the maids. The curse didn't lay with us only, that's the problem, it affects the people we love the more. You know it as well as I do."

"…" Mayuko was lost again. Why were they talking about a curse? And what was the link between Kana and Akito. Why Hatori didn't tell her? Wasn't she trustable enough? She somehow felt betrayed…But once again, she shouldn't be listening this conversation to begin with.

"You were very tense during the evening, scared that Akito wouldn't like Mayu and reject her?" Shigure voice was softer now. "You can't blame me. I really love Mayu and I wouldn't forgive myself if something where to happen to her."

"You did nothing wrong with Kana though, you loved her and you wanted to be the rest of your life with her." Hatori had a humorless laugh "You're something, telling me it just after you said that we wouldn't last anyway!" Shigure shrugged "It didn't change the feelings you had for her though"

"Haa-san…Don't worry, Akito really like Mayu, she told me earlier." He said after a silence from his friend "Also, she wouldn't do anything against you after what happened with Kana. She feels too guilty. Well, it's a little late now, after everything…"

"At least one of you feel that way." Talked back Hatori, making Shigure gasp. "You're unfair, you know I felt guilty, many times…But…"

"I know Shigure, I know…" Hatori face was beautiful in the moonlight "I never blamed Akito, even now that the curse is over. Kana is happy with her husband, I am happy with Mayuko as I've never been before. Even seeing you and Akito being head over the heels with each other makes me happy."

"Haa-san…"

"I always saw Akito as my little sister and you are my best friend. Of course I'm glad. I've saw how you two have been depressed over it for years." Hatori voice was warm and Mayuko felt her heart tightening at Hatori's gentleness. She felt like it was a good moment to walk in.

"Hey, you're taking time here, Ayame and Mine are already asleep" she said in a controlled voice. "Oh, my bad! We're coming~" said joyfully Shigure, taking the cans. She didn't have the courage to look in Hatori's eyes.

* * *

_Hatori and Kana will break up, it's Shigure who told her that. "Kana don't feel right, I think she need the support of her friend" he added as he leaded her in secret in the estate after she asked him to. He told her he would wait for her outside Kana's house. "Oh…Mayu…It's you" Kana looked broken; she barely recognized her friend. "I'm sorry…I wasn't able to protect him…I'm the worst" Kana cried and she screamed. "I wasn't able to protect him and because of me…Of me!" she screamed again, her fingers pulling her hair. _

_Mayuko took her in her arms and rubbed her back. Mayuko wanted to cry as well, it was hard, seeing two people she loved being hurt. _

_Shigure told her that it happened when Hatori asked Kana's hand to the chief of the family, that he refused and he injured Hatori in his rage. "We still don't know if he goes blind or not…He is at hospital." _

_"How…How you could let that man injure him and Kana? Weren't you there! Why you didn't stop him?!" Shigure looked guiltily at the ground. "It was already too late when I arrived…" and she nothing else to say. She wanted to blame somebody, all this anger of being useless in front of her beloved pain…She felt she could go mad._

_"You…You should sue him, your family chief! He is crazy!" Shigure shook his head "Suing the family chief Mayuko? Really? Even with working all his life, neither Hatori nor Kana would have enough money to fight him." He said cynically. "But that guy is completely crazy! You think it's alright to leave him at the leader of the family? Do you think of how many people he could hurt ?!"_

_"Well…I agree that our chief is not as sane as most of people but crazy…"_

_"How do you call a person acting that way then?!"_

_"…I think he is just misunderstood and he too, misunderstand…Yeah."_

* * *

That night Mayuko was sleeping at the estate in Hatori's house. It was rare she slept here, maybe because it reminded her of Kana. Mayuko looked in the rear-view mirror and watched Akito sleeping against Shigure. Hatori was driving them back at the mansion, since they lived here as well. There were no sound but the soft roaring of the engine. Hatori had to wait for the main doors of the estate to open.

Mayuko couldn't get out of her mind the conversation she had heard earlier. Akito, Hatori and Kana…In her memories, it was the family chief who had injured Hatori, a man. Yet, by the way they were talking about it, it sounded like it was the woman sleeping in Shigure's arms that was the cause of this mess. There was a gap, to Mayuko, Akito looked more like a shy and awkward girl than a tyrannical chief of clan. Also…She was a woman.

Hatori started the car again when the doors were completely open and drive slowly until arriving in a big court. Mayuko saw an old woman in kimono illuminated by the light from the house behind, she looked really angry. Hatori winced at her look and she saw Shigure pulling his tongue out, as if he just tasted lemon. "Geez, what is she doing here" he muttered before shaking gently Akito awake. She slowly opened her eyes before rubbing it. "We arrived" Shigure told her and he tucked a long strand behind her ear.

He opened the door and helped Akito to get out, she was still half sleeping. Hatori also got out of the car. Mayuko followed and she got a better look of the old woman, she recognized the maid uniform. "Do you know what time is it?" she said sharply, looking at Shigure. He shrugged "The time old people should sleep instead of waiting outside. Really, you should watch your health grandma, I'm worried."

The woman made a face so horrible that Mayuko was sure it could haunt her nightmare "How dare yo- Oh! You smell alcohol! Don't tell me you made Akito-sama drink?! Are you two inconscient?! What if somebody saw her like that?! Do you forget she is the chief of the family?!" Mayuko eyes widened and she had the impression her heart stopped. Oh no, it was exactly what she thought. She looked at Hatori who sighed. "Listen…" he started

"And you Hatori-san, I'm very disappointed in you! You are a doctor, you should have stop her! Look at this, she can't even stand without help!" She turned her back anxiously "This is a disaster…A disaster! We shouldn't let her come out…Or that woman gonna-"

"Akito has the right to go out of the mansion and to get shitfaced if she wants to." Mayuko jolted in surprise, she had never heard Shigure using such a sharp and cold voice. "She is a twenty-two-year-old girl, let her live." The woman went still before turning her back and entering back in the house. Shigure looked really angry and he pulled Akito closer to him, as if he was some kind of knight protecting his demoiselle. A dog ready to defend its master. "Shigure." Said Hatori calm voice, it had the effect to relax him slightly. "I'll see you the morning to check her hangover."

"Sure, she will probably be grumpy as old time though" he warned. "I can manage it. Please take care and don't forget to make her drink a glass of water before getting in bed." Shigure nodded and carried Akito who was asleep standing up. Hatori took his car and drive until arriving to his house.

"Well, it was a good night, if we forget the drunkards." He chuckled while removing his vest. Mayuko rested her frame against the door. They were finally alone. "So Akito is the family chief uh…"

"Ah- Yeah, I didn't tell you? Sorry, I must have forgot…" he said in apologize. "I'm glad everything went right between you two." He said in a smile while removing his tie. "She is the one who blind your eye." He stopped in his motion and slowly turned his head in her direction "As well as she is the one responsible for you and Kana break up." Hers arms were crossed and the voice used was too sharp. "Mayu…" he called gently.

"Yet, you're treating her as if she never done nothing wrong" was it resentment in her voice? "Is it because she is Shigure girlfriend that you accept everything she had done to you? To Kana?!"

"Mayuko" he repeated, however this time it was a warning. She didn't listen. "What?! Are you really alright with it?! Well I'm not! Maybe Kana forget everything but what about you? You're too gentle Hatori, that's one of the things that I love in you! But this is too much!" Hatori had sat on the bed. "Mayuko…I can understand your resentment toward her, but she is very important to me, very. So I'll ask you to not insult her." He looked at his hands "She is like my little sister."

She bit her lips. "Kana is happy and married, so she has no memory hu…" she said slowly "But…What about you, how can you accept this?"

"I never had any resentments toward Akito for my eye, even now, and I won't." Mayuko didn't know what to answer. If Hatori was alright with that, what could she say? Yet she was…"…It is because of the curse or something?" He froze instantly and looked at her with a white face. "How did you…" he was under shock and Mayuko looked away "I heard you talking with Shigure earlier, what's that again? Everybody knows but me uh."

"You spied me and Shigure?" his eyes were wide and she could feel disapproval in it "I didn't mean to listen but, what would you do if you heard that your boyfriend is hiding you something?" Hatori winced, touché. She came and sat next to him. "…You can trust me Hatori, I want to understand you better, if you explain me, it might make sense."

"Mayuko, it's crazy, I don't know if you will believe me…"

"You're not the kind to make joke, unlike Ayame and Shigure." She took his hand and looked right in his eyes "Hatori, I will believe you, tell me."

* * *

_She didn't know how it happened, but Hatori had invited her out to eat. Well, actually, she knew. He came in the store to get a new book and today Mayuko was here to help her parents. It has been months since she embarrassed herself by crying in from of him. Hatori had come to her and talked. And since the flow was going well, he invited her to eat. "I heard that Shigure send you photos of new year…" he said awkwardly, was it pink on the edge of his cheeks? She wasn't sure, it looked like a dream. "Aaah, yeah, the one where you are dancing?"_

_"Oh god, I can't believe he did that." He palmed his face and Mayuko couldn't refrain the desire to tease him. Funny how he could easily talk back to Shigure or Ayame but that he was stammering with Mayuko. "Okay, okay, sorry. Just, why the embarrassment with that? You do look pretty good on those photos" _

_"Ah it's because…Well, it's annoying that Shigure does as it please" she nodded "Also, it's kind of stuff that stay in the family, so having somebody else seeing it is a bit…" _

_"Oooh, yeah, the mysterious Sohma's elite ritual." She smirked, he smiled back. "Yeah, something like that." Mayuko leant on the table "But, how does it work? Do you all dance every year or?"_

_"Mm, no, it changes, last year it was my cousin Momiji, I think you have him as a student…" Oh, yeah, Momiji, she had heard thing about this little boy who was already a man. "They all do that? Even Ayame and Shigure?" Hatori nodded and she chuckled at the idea. "Oh, they are actually pretty good, it's a big event so everybody does their best." _

_"I can't imagine those two being serious" they both laughed "Well, Mayu', you would be surprised." _

_They had talked for a long moment until somebody call him and remind he had an appointment due in ten minutes. Hatori went serious all again and paid his part of the lunch "It was really nice to eat with you, we should do it more often" he said as he pulled out his v-card. Mayuko gulped "Well…Just give me your number and we can set a date." She proposed._

_One month and having a student hospitalized after, they were finally going out._

* * *

She woke up first and stretched in the bed. She looked down at Hatori who was sleeping just next to her. She remembered the first months when Hatori was still awkward when it was time to hug her. Each time she could heard his heart beat too fast and too loudly in his chest. Once, she was even sure she felt him shivering. Now they were used to sleep in each other's arms. It made sense now…She would have never guessed think like people transforming in animal when hugged existed for real. It was a plot coming right from fairy tales, ghost stories and manga.

"Oh Mayu, you're already up…" he said in a dry voice, yawning and moving under the blanket. "Yeah, it doesn't happen often." She said in a smile. "I was thinking." She leant against her man back who groaned softly "It must have been something, I mean, you were the dragon, I sure you were huge when you transformed! Kana must have been surprised when she saw you the first time." she said in a teasing tone. Being the Dragon suit him so well, she couldn't see him be cursed with another animal. Hatori made a face and then pinched gentle her cheek. "I let it for your imagination. I'll take a shower and then see how is Akito." He stood up, showing his naked back to her to take clothes in the drawers. "You want to come too?"

She stared a moment before nodding and smiling. "Yeah…I want to see her, and…I have to talk with Shigure." She said. The night before, Hatori told her about the curse and where he used to stand, his relationship with Akito. She still couldn't forget the cries of despair of Kana, but, she also remembered her smile of happiness during her marriage. With time, the ring of her laugh will make her forget about the screams.

Hatori also told her about Akito, that the girl has been forced to live indoors, separated of the world, that she was forced to live as a man and not allowed to be herself. "She was like a child. She never had any friends or people treating her as equals."

"Not even you?" Hatori looked sadly, in regret "Not even I…The curse was…" he stopped himself, Mayuko did not asked for more. She had saw how he was drained and he just wanted to sleep. Maybe she should ask to the girl directly.

Mayuko changed with clothes she had left here the last time she came and then walked in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. However instead she saw maid setting the table. The woman jolted when noticing Mayuko's presence. "A-ah! Hum… We saw that Hatori-sensei was here…We didn't know he had a guest, I'm sorry, I'll get a plate for you." she said before bowing and walking out of the room. Mayuko didn't had the time to tell her it was alright. She sat on the chair and looked at the window. She already knew it but, the view was really beautiful. She wouldn't mind living here. The estate wasn't that far from high school too.

Hatori came out of the shower and they had a chill breakfast before he took his bag and walked toward the main house. Mayuko had never been in this part of the estate before, it was only for the cream of the Sohma. Mayuko couldn't look away from the houses around and garden. It was so beautiful, even more than in Hatori's house. Maybe it was too showy? They entered in the biggest house and removed their shoes in the genkan.

The maids let Hatori wandering where he wanted without taking much attention on him, however, Mayuko felt some glances behind her. She felt uneasy, that was what Shigure was talking about? The pressure coming from the family.

"So, how Akito is faring?" Asked Hatori, opening the door without saying hello. The futon was still out and Shigure was reading the newspaper, sat cross-legged. "Oh! Hi Haa-san, well, as you see…" he said softly

"Shut up, don't fucking scream, you're hurting my head" groaned a voice coming from under the blanket. Hatori looked amused by it. "Come on Akito-san, it's your first hangover, we should celebrate, what about some sake" said Shigure, moving the blanket away. Akito roared and hid her face in the pillow. "I promise you Shigure, if you dare to get near of me with a bottle, I'm going to put it in yo-" "Okay Akito, I'll see what I can give you for your hangover, Shigure, get out, you're just annoying her." Interrupted Hatori by pulling the man out of the room with Mayuko and closing the door behind.

"I can't believe he chased me out of my own bedroom." Said Shigure, falsely outraged. "Plus today newspaper is still in." he ranted. "Oh, poor little thing" said Mayuko, rolling her eyes. "Well, thank god I still have Mayu to annoy"

"Please don't." she winced at this. Shigure chuckled and opened the doors giving to the garden and sat on the porch. He tapped his hand on the wood to invite her to rejoin him "We have to wait for them anyway" he said when he saw her expression "Unless you prefer to stay here all alone with the maids staring at you as if you were some kind of animal?" he taunted with a smirk. Reluctantly, Mayuko accepted and sat. She stared at the garden; it was beautiful, red flowers were dominating all over the place. Shigure stretched his arms to get one from the brush.

"Talking about animal…Hatori told me something interesting last night." She said casually, giving an air detached. "Oh, did he?" he answered on the same tone, looking at the flower as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Mayuko sighed. She forgot that Shigure was always playing with words until you told him frontally what you had in mind. "Yes, about the curse." Shigure smile grew wider as he caressed a petal of the flower "So…You were cursed too uh."

"Yeah, I was."

"…So, which one? Knowing you, I would say something like the monkey or the snake." Shigure burst out "Ahahah! No way?! The Monkey? No, no, no. It's another person, for the snake, then, I'm honored to tell you it was actually Ayame." He yelled loudly. She had to put a finger in her ear. Well, she didn't expect Ayame being the snake. Snake were mean to be deceptive and mean. It was closer to Shigure's persona than Ayame idiotic self. "Yes, you're right, where was my head…somebody as annoying and loudly like you can be only one animal, the rooster!" she groaned, remembering that rooster that used to wake the whole neighborhood up at early hour in her childhood, annoying.

Shigure made a face as if Mayuko had killed a baby just before him. And this time, he looked genuinely outraged. "The dog Mayuko, I was the dog!" he barked. "No way! You can't! Dogs are cute, adorable and affectionate! And you are…You!"

"Wait, what does that mean?" he laughed, his dumb face back. "The dog would have been the last animal I would have think you were, with the pig." And maybe the ox too, but well. Mayuko was persuaded it was that Hatsuharu boy who was cursed with that animal, the hair told it all. "Was Akito cursed too?"

"Hm, yeah, but she was...Different." Mayuko frowned, was could be more than being forced to be a male since young age and have the destiny of becoming the heir of a big family like Sohma. "What do you mean?"

"She wasn't one of the twelve." She looked at him with wide eyes. If she wasn't one of the animals, what was her curse? "You see…out of the twelve, there were two others cursed" he showed two fingers "One was the cat, you already know him, Kyo"

"Carrot top? Really?" Shigure nodded "Actually, if the curse hasn't broken, right now, he would be locked in a room for the rest of his life." She gasped, horrified "What? But he's only a child! How you would allow that!"

"Because he is the cat" he shrugged "He was born that way" he said that as if it explained everything. It didn't. "Long time ago, the cat had betrayed the god, so it was his role to get in. Well, let me tell you that I'm quite glad all of this is over." She nodded painfully. It must have been so stressful to live with that. How come she never noticed any of it. She had known many zodiac members, and yet…

"…So, Akito is the other cursed right? But, what was hers…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, her mouth parting. _God._ Yeah, it made sense now. Shigure smiled knowingly. "So…It was the reason why you couldn't go against her words…She was god." He nodded "you're starting to get it." He winked, as if it wasn't a big deal. She admired how he looked casual for something that a probably hurt him for more than twenty years.

"Anyway" she said after a moment of silence "Without a doubt, Hatori must have been soooo cool under his dragon form" she said proudly, her chin high. Shigure stared a moment at her before falling on the floor, holding his stomach, laughing as if she said the best joke of the decade. "Oi! Why are you laughing?!"

"Oh no! Mayu, I can't believe it! Hahaha! Oh yeah, he was soooo cool! Hahaha!" He wiped a tear away. "Oh my god, you know you're funny?" She was going to reply him when Hatori opened the door giving to Akito and Shigure's bedroom "Shigure, can't you shut up a bit? You're as loud a as a pig we are cutting the throat!" Shigure laughed again as soon as he saw Hatori's face. "What's so funny?" he asked to Mayuko who shook her head, as confused as him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her! Haha! Mister the cool dragon! Ahahaha!" he stopped laughing when Hatori started to crush his foot on Shigure's back. "Ouch, aye, aye, Haa-san, stop, my back, oh, my back hurt!"

"Stay quiet for a moment would you?" he said, finally removing his foot and walking out of the room. Mayuko stood up, thinking it was time to go. She stopped when she saw Hatori talking with the old lady who scolded Shigure and him the night before. "No worry to do, just let her rest, she will feel better around lunch time." He said and then turned back to look at Mayu. He smiled and offered his hand when the woman walked away and then they went out of the house.

"I feel bad for Akito, having a hangover with Shigure beside her. It sounds like hell." Hatori smirked "Ha, it is indeed, but well, I warned her, she can only blame herself." He said flatly, Mayuko chuckled and she looked around once more. She didn't know why, but, she wanted to tell him what she had on the heart "You know…I want to live with you" Hatori stopped in his track and looked at her. She smiled, shrugging "You know, taking our relationship to next level."

"And…well, I was wondering about it, but I knew you want to stay here, you have your practice and it's way more comfortable here to be honest. So, I talked to Akito about it." She saw him holding his breath and his muscle tensing "You did…What did she say?"

"Don't worry, she told me that instead of wanting you to move in my apartment, I could move here." He relaxed suddenly "Really?" she could hear by the way his voice was low that his throat must be dry. He was anxious. "Yeah, she did, you know what she told me too?" she tilted her head, a playful spark in her eyes. "Tell me?" he answered with the same smile. Mayuko bit her lip and she took his hands in hers, looking down "She told that… If we were to marry…I have her benediction." She said softly, lifting her eyes. Her smile disappeared at the expression he was making. "…Hatori?"

"…" he put a hand on his mouth. She could see the way his throat was moving. "…And you would?" he asked after long seconds that felt like hours. Mayuko blinked, confused. "I mean…marry me." The information took time to get into her brain, but when it did, she gasped in emotion and she started to cry in spite of her. "Yes, hell yeah I would!" she said between two ugly sobs. "Oh fuck…What are you surprising me like that" she muttered when he took her in his arms. "Geez, in the middle of the way" she complained to hide her cries and Hatori laughed happily, bringing her closer and kissing the top of her head.

Mayuko felt like all the paths she took until this moment have been worth it.

* * *

Thank you for reading and happy Valentine day!

Akito got suddenly showy in the middle, it was because of the alcohol haha. I hope Mayuko isn't OOC, it's the first time I write with her point of view. It's something I wanted to do for a long time, writing an Akigure fanfic but with an exterior point of view, and I think Mayuko is the best choice! (Yeah...Because I wrote this fanfic as an Akigure's one, so I'm sorry if Ayamine and Hatoyuko were left a bit out...Akigure is my muse aah)


End file.
